


Pineapple

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a little shit COUGH, Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, M/M, Smut, cough pineapple cough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Marco and Ace try out new lube Ace bought.





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doggyband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggyband/gifts).



“Marco! You won’t _believe_ what I just found!” Was the first thing Ace said as he barged into Marco’s room, shirt, as always, abandoned, and bore a grin that screamed nothing but trouble. Marco sighed, placing his feathered pen down and looking up from his paperwork to turn to his fellow commander. 

“What is it, yoi?” He faked an exasperated tone, which contrasted greatly with the smirk on his lips. Particularly because his eyes were currently being blessed with a fresh-out-of-the-shower shirtless Ace, hair still damp with water droplets dripping down and sculpting his body wonderfully. 

“Hey hey, my eyes are up here, old man.” Ace waved to gain Marco’s attention, but wore a smirk bigger than Marco’s. Said person could only roll his eyes. 

“Acting like you don’t enjoy the attention.” Marco scoffed and watched Ace trot up with hands behind his back. 

“Of course I do. But more importantly, the chair you’re currently sitting on or the bed?” 

Marco rose a brow, “What?” 

“The chair or bed? C’mon, choose. I personally would choose the bed because while sex on a chair _sounds_ sexy, it isn’t that great when the chair has wheels and keeps moving around. Or when it flips over.” When Ace reminded him of that little incident, Marco couldn’t help but snort. 

“Happened _once_. But if you wanted sex, could’ve just said so yoi. Bed it is then.” Marco said as he pushed himself off of his chair and made his way over to his bed, sheets still thrown about from last night's… wrestling match. 

“Aw, but before that, I wanted to try something out!” Ace said, grin stretching impossibly more as he plopped himself down on the edge of the bed. 

“This about what you supposedly just found?” 

“Yup! Check it out, I didn’t know the island we just visited sold it! Apparently it’s the island's specialty.” He shoved the item he’d been hiding behind his back into Marco’s face, who simply stared at it with a risen brow. 

“Lube. Ace, we have lots of lube already. And what kind of island has _lube_ for its specialty?” The bottle was further shoved into his face by a pouting Ace. 

“Read the flavour!!” A bit hard to read something that’s centimeters away from your face and a total blur of an absolutely disgusting colour of yellow that was so bright that it could easily blind someone. Marco had to grab Ace’s wrist and pull it away a little to read whatever it was Ace wanted him to read. 

 

… 

 

Marco stared at Ace’s shit eating smirk and grabbed his head, ruffling up the laughing raven haired boys hair and pushed him down against the bed. He smashed his lips against Ace’s to silence that annoying yet intoxicating laughter of his. Soon the kiss became more heated, needy. Ace’s hands felt up Marco’s back and clutched at the shirt, pulling him closer. When they pulled away to catch their breath, Marco nipped at Ace’s neck when he began snickering. 

“Little shit.” Marco hissed out.

“But you love me, don’t you?” Ace smirked and tilted his head to give the other more access. 

“Terribly so, yoi.” 

“And, well, you like pineapple so I thought you would like pineapple flavoured lu- fuck-!” Ace groaned and threw his head back after Marco rutted his hips against him. Marco started attacking Ace’s neck, leaving a trail of marks down to the chest that was always shown to the world. Letting out a shaky moan, Ace frantically humped against Marco and nearly whined when he pulled away. He was filled with a feeling of loss and desperation, but it was quickly replaced with heated excited that sent a shudder through his body from the way Marco looked down at him while licking his lips. 

“You were already half hard before we even started, yoi.” Marco stated as he popped open the lube he snatched from Ace’s grasp at some point, eyes never leaving Ace’s flushed and trembling body. 

“I may or may not have touched myself a bit before heading here.” Ace sat up as he watched Marco scoot off of the bed and onto the floor, standing on his knees and tugging Ace’s pants down.

“And you didn’t let me watch? I’m hurt.” Marco poured the contents of the bottle out and wrapped a hand around Ace’s now freed length, slowly stroking it. Ace hissed, trying to thrust his hips to make the hand stroke faster but was sadly stopped by Marco’s other hand on his hip. Marco, that fucker, was _teasing_ him. Instead of just taking him in his mouth already, Marco was only lightly sucking and licking along the side as his free hand played with the tip. Despite Ace’s ~~(bratty)~~ complaints, Marco went at his own pace and only took it in his mouth when he felt like doing so. Which, of course, made Ace pouty. But he couldn’t stay that way for long, not when Marco’s lips and tongue was working _wonders_. The room soon filled with nothing but Ace’s groans and the odd sounds the lube made as Marco moved up and down. And right when that heat pooled in Ace’s gut, pleasure rising and blurring his mind, 

 

Marco stopped. 

 

Marco stood up and began removing his own pants. Noticing Ace’s frown, he chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you come from something better.” He promised, freeing his own hardened length. Ace huffed and lied back down, 

“Better damn well be.” He still pouted even after he received a quick peck to his cheek. Marco chuckled again at the childish sight before him and simply lined himself up against Ace’s entrance. But just before he thrusted in- 

 

“Hey if you transform only your head into your phoenix form, would you be a birdhead instead of a birdbrain?” Ace suddenly asked, making Marco contemplate on whether or not to just stop entirely. 

“Why are you like this?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, it’s an honest question.” The fact Ace crossed his arms and frowned made Marco believe that. 

“Ace, the first time you saw me eat pizza with pineapple on it you apologized and said we couldn’t be together anymore, yoi.”

“And?” 

“We weren’t even together yet.” 

“You were staring at my ass nearly 24/7 and I was staring at those washboard abs of yours just as much so I’d call that pretty much dating in my book.” Ace rolled his eyes and reached out to grab Marco’s neck, pulling him down till they were nose to nose, “And while I would _never_ date a man who puts pineapple on their pizza, I love you so i’ll tolerate it. The things I do for love huh?” Oh yes, because tolerating someone who puts pineapple on their pizza is so much harder than tolerating someone who always asks questions like this during _sex_. Instead of voicing said thoughts, Marco simply sighed. 

 

“Uh huh. You’re telling me.”

**Author's Note:**

> coUGH sorry it ain't the greatest n it's so short- I also don't know what that ending is,,, I was just typing and it happened. Anyways y e a h thats it by e
> 
> ~~I'll update the rest of my work I promise~~


End file.
